


a snippet from the past

by Alkie



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Good Lord, I named her Akira bc i suck at naming, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkie/pseuds/Alkie
Summary: Happy mother’s day, I named his mom Akira bc I cannot think of any, hAHAHAHHA--------- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA





	a snippet from the past

**Author's Note:**

> Happy mother’s day, I named his mom Akira bc I cannot think of any, hAHAHAHHA———

_A pair of mother and son are making their way home when the small boy lets go of his mother's warm hands, halting his movements. "...Goro, what's wrong?" The woman looks at her child, as the other suddenly stops walking. Her voice sounds delicate and warm. The child looks at his mother, eyes welled up with tears. Akira Akechi kneels down to her child's height and spoke gently as ever. "What did they say to you?"_

_"The usual..." the child replies as he watches his mother's expression visibly goes dark. The woman wipes her son's eyes, the dark look was replaced with melancholy. "Don't listen to them okay?" she said whilst tucking Goro's hair behind his ears. "You're **not** unwanted," she emphasizes. This is what she hates about society but that's not mostly the case, she blames herself for falling in love with a wrong man. The brown-haired woman sighs before smiling softly... It was a half-assed smile. Yet her son smiles back, happily nonetheless.  _

_She needs to be strong... Albeit she can't help but grovel in self-pity. Everything would have been better if..._

 

_Goro takes his bag off of his back and begins to rummage through his things, it didn't take much time for him to find what he was looking for. The young brunette hands it to his mother, timidly. Akira blinks, perplexed at her son's action while carefully taking the paper in her grasp. It seems to be a handmade card. Wax crayon writings on the cover with an illustration of what seems to be a boy and a woman, hand in hand._

_"It's mother's day today... and... Uh... I made it for you... Happy mother's day, mother. I'll get you a better card once I can earn money. I'll buy you a bouquet of white lilies too!" he said whilst scratching his cheek, averting his gaze to the side. The brown-haired woman felt a surge of warmth enveloped her heart. She pulls her son into a warm embrace before planting a soft kiss on his chubby cheek._

_"Thank you, I'll cherish this, my dear..." her smile is warmer than the sun and Goro can never forget it._

 


End file.
